Born to Endless Night
by Alexandermylove
Summary: The Shadowhunter Academy, is stunned when a navy-skinned warlock baby is found on the Academy steps. They hand the child over to guest lecturer Magnus Bane, who has to bring a child home… temporarily, of course… to his man! (This is my take on how it goes down)


**A/N: So...new one shot! When I read the synopsis for The Tales of the Shadowhunter Academy stories none of them really stood out to me except for Born to Endless Night. But of course, the sole Malec story isn't coming out for another year so I decided to take a crack at it myself. I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it: **

* * *

><p>"Wait-a baby?"<p>

Magnus almost couldn't believe what he was saying. He had come to Idris yesterday to guest lecture for the Shadowhunter Academy and was supposed to be heading back home tomorrow morning.

A _baby _was no where in that plan at all. No matter which way you cut it or looked at it, he didn't see how that could happen.

But yet, here he was, sitting in the office of the dean of students convinced that he was hearing things.

"Yes. A warlock infant was discovered and we figured that since you are the representative for Lilith's children that you could care for her temporarily until a more permanent home could be found."

Her? It was a girl?

How could someone possibly look into the eyes of their baby girl and abandon them? And to Shadowhunters of all beings?

Thinking about the child brought back memories of his own past that he would rather keep buried in the past. And he might have been acting impulsive but he found his lips moving and forming the words:

"Can I- can I see her?" He cursed himself for stuttering and letting this man see that he was getting to him but he would worry about it later. Right now he just wanted to see this girl that no longer had a family.

"Of course. But I must warn you-her mark is very...prominent."

While Magnus rose to follow the nephilim out of his office he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

He was almost 400 years old. He had seen very mild warlock marks like his own to very- as the Shadowhunter had put it- _prominent _ones like elephant trunks and extra legs. He didn't need to be warned. He didn't care if this girl had wings growing out of her forehead for all a _prominent _warlock mark meant to him.

The man led him into a room that branched off from his office. It looked like a normal room, chairs, a big rug and another desk, the only thing that was out of place was the crib that seemed to have been moved into it just a short while ago- which Magnus knew to be true.

"Before I leave you alone with her, you're going to need this." He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a small sheet of white paper. Magnus took it into his hand but raised his eyebrow at the Shadowhunter. "It was the only thing that was left with her. Let me know your decision when you are done." The other male said before turning and walking back through the door.

Magnus looked down at the paper and saw that there were four words written on it.

Magnus walked deeper into the room until he was hovering over the crib.

He peered down and saw that the girl was sleeping.

The Shadowhunter had been right: her mark was very prominent.

Her skin was blue and textured in some places as if she had scales and despite being really young-one year old max- she already had a full head of bright red hair.

And she was almost ethereal in her beauty.

He stared down at her for some time, getting lost in the darker scale like patterns of his skin and the sharp contrast it was to her hair. As if she became present of his staring, the girl slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Magnus' own eyes widened slightly at the sight of them.

They were a bright yellow color. And not just the iris' either, but both the iris and sclera were the beautiful bright yellow.

She blinked up at Magnus sleepily but didn't make any noise. "Hello there, love." He said lowly.

She continued to blink up at him, only opening her mouth once to let out a small sound. It wasn't a whine or the beginning of a cry so Magnus took that to be a good sign.

He reached down into the crib and picked her up, holding her close to his body. He felt one of her small hands grip his shirt and her head lean against him. It was such a small weight- unfamiliar- but he knew that could change with time.

The girl eventually fell asleep against his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Magnus closed his own eyes for a second, stroking the girls red hair and allowed his mind to think- if only for a second- that maybe it was.

Magnus had eventually walked out of the room, still holding the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I'll take care of her."

* * *

><p>Magnus was back home.<p>

Sure, he had acquired a plus one that he hadn't originally accounted for but it was all right. They were currently in one of the guestrooms. Since getting back into his loft, the warlock had feed the girl, snapped up a crib, some new clothes, and toys for her and now they were just sitting around- well the baby was lying down but that was besides the point.

Magnus heard the sound of the front door closing and shortly after, a voice that never failed to make his heart start racing.

"Magnus? Are you home?"

"Yes!" He responded back quickly, "Just give me a second, darling."

Even though his skin was practically vibrating with want to run out of the room, wrap his boyfriend in his arms, and run his hands down his body to make sure he was alright and uninjured (because you never know with Shadowhunters) he needed to do something first. He leaned down to the crib and lightly stroked the navy blue cheek of the girl lying there.

"I'll be right back, love. Try to stay quiet while I'm gone, Alec doesn't know about you yet." She just blinked up at him as if the idea of crying was unfathomable. He smiled down at her for a second more before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He found Alec in a state of partial undress in the living room. He had taken off his jacket and shirt and was currently working on unbuckling his weapons belt.

Watching the way Alec's muscles moved under his skin did something to him and he found himself thanking his lucky stars for granting him a truly gorgeous boyfriend.

The weapons belt came off and the pale fingers started working on his pants. He waited until Alec had loosened the button before letting out a low whistle. Alec froze, a slight blush spread over his face but when he looked up to meet Magnus' gaze there was a small smile gracing his lips and the Shadowhunter rolled his beautiful blue eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

The younger boy started moving closer to him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Magnus reached out to close the distance between them and drew the younger boy in closer by his hips.

"Not nearly long enough."

He smiled down at the love of his life before moving his head down to close the space between them until there was none.

The kiss started out slow but gradually picked up the pace as Magnus slid his tongue along Alec's bottom lip and the boy quickly opened his mouth to accept him. They were melting into each other until all Magnus could focus on was Alexander, his whole being doused with gasoline and lit on fire. A fire that only this boy could start in him.

They eventually had to break away when the need for air grew to be too strong but they stayed close. Magnus' arms still wrapped around the Shadowhunter's waist and Alec's fingers tangled in his hair, foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

"I missed you." Alec finally breathed out.

Magnus smiled, "I missed you too, sweet pea." He practically purred out. "And I would love to show you just _how much_ I missed you," He rubbed his hands down Alec's back suggestively, causing the boys skin to grow hot, "But I have to ask you a question first."

Alec ran a hand through his hair, from the roots to the tips, causing a shiver to run through the warlock's body.

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Have you ever thought about- having kids?" Magnus got straight to the point.

"Umm…" Alec moved back slightly so that he could shoot Magnus a confused look but continued anyway, "Uh-I have- all Shadowhunter's have- but I knew it'd probably never happen considering the whole 'gay' thing but I don't know. Where is this coming from? Magnus, you can't even take care of your cat, much less a baby." Alec had looked slightly uncomfortable while talking about the baby thing but at the last bit he smiled slightly, stroking Magnus' cheek.

Magnus leaned into the touch, "That isn't true."

"Really? Do you even know where the Chairman is?" Alec's smile grew wider.

"No," This was true, he hadn't seen his cat once since he had gotten home, "but that's besides the point."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Then what is the point?"

"Well, while I was at the Academy, a baby warlock was found outside on the steps. And they figured that since I was there and I'm the warlock representative for the council that I could provide a temporary home for her until a more permanent home could be found. So I took her."

When Magnus finished the room was filled with silence. Alec's face was closed off, eyes distant and unresponsive. Magnus didn't know what to think of the quiet. He hated when Alec got like this. Usually every emotion that the boy was feeling was written plainly across his face and showed in his eyes but when he was like this, lost in his own head, Magnus had no idea what to make of it or what to do.

"What?" Alec finally spoke, it was so low that Magnus almost thought that he had imagined it.

"When I was at the Academy-"

"No," Alec shook his head, "I heard you. I meant what do you mean when you said 'you took her'?"

"I meant that she is currently here, in one of the guest bedrooms."

Alec's eyebrows rose to the point where they disappeared under the line of his dark black hair and he quickly removed himself from Magnus' embrace. So fast that Magnus barely had time to register what was happening before Alec was a good couple of feet away from him, looking at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"I know that this is really unexpected-" Alec shot him a look as if to say 'you think?' but Magnus continued, "And crazy- even for me- I get it. And I know that we only just got back together not even a year ago and that you're a Shadowhunter and I'm a warlock and that are lives are far from being child proofed so I understand why would be skeptic of whether or not we could do this. But I also know what it's like to feel unloved and unwanted so when I saw her, alone in the world and abandoned by her parents, I couldn't just turn my back on her and I hope you can understand that."

Magnus hadn't started out with the intention of getting so emotional and bringing up the pile of crap that was his upbringing but it had happened anyway. By the time he reached the end of his little speech he found himself avoiding Alec's gaze so he heard rather than saw his boyfriend move toward him again. He felt Alec's long fingers against his chin, leading his head up to meet his warm azure gaze.

"Magnus, I love you. I love you so, so much and if I ever were to have kids there is no one else that I would want to raise them with. But you were right when you said our lives aren't child proofed. This isn't the safest place to bring up a child in and even then, how are we going to take care of her? Neither of us have normal working schedules."

Even though he was being extremely questioning, Alec seemed to be warming up to the idea of taking care of this child.

"Well, we'll just have to be more careful. I'll lock up all of my magic related things in my study and you can find a better place to store your weapons that isn't the living room floor-" he smiled down at the boy before continuing, "And as for our schedules- You could probably convince your siblings to skip a few morning training sessions and if not, I can change mine to accommodate for her. It's the beauty of being self employed. So please Alexander, I'm not asking you to agree to forever, it's only a temporary thing until they can find her a permanent home, but will you do this with me? Start the thrilling adventure that is raising a child?"

Alec looked at him for a moment. His eyes were acting as windows to his soul again and Magnus caught glimpses of fear and uncertainty but also love and trust and the slight spark of excitement.

"All right."

"Really?"

Alec nodded with a smile on his lips, "Really."

Magnus remembered when a conversation between them had ended in a similar fashion so many months ago on a rooftop halfway around the world. Hearing it then had made his heart skip a beat before pounding itself against his rib cage over and over again, so loudly that he was sure that Alec would be able to hear it. Hearing it now made his body fill with a happiness that was bright and pure and all consuming. He leaned forward capturing the boys lips in his. It was a kiss that was full of teeth because he could not seem to stop smiling but Alec didn't seem to mind.

Alec was to one to break away, his thumbs caressing Magnus' cheek bones.

"Can I see her?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course." He pecked the boy on the lips once more before reaching out to take one of his pale hands and leading him to the guest bedroom.

They walked over to the crib that Magnus had set up in there and both of them looked inside. The girl blinked up at them for a second before reacting. At the new sight of Alec, she let out a low sound and her lips curved into the shape of a smile.

Magnus wasn't sure how he was expecting his boyfriend to react to the girl's unique marks- definitely not to recoil in horror or anything- but he was also not expecting the look of pure, unadulterated awe that spread across his features as if he had never seen anything more precious in his life either.

"Do you mind if I- can I-" Alec stuttered out before breaking off, gesturing toward the crib.

He didn't need to finish his question for Magnus to know what the boy wanted. He placed a kiss to the boys temple and rubbed reassuring circles into his lower back. "Go ahead." He spoke right next to the Shadowhunter's ear.

Alec only hesitated for a moment longer before leaning down and taking the girl into his arms. He was a natural at holding her and Magnus knew that he had gotten a lot of practice by having to take care of Max when he was younger. The two of them looked immensely happy to be in each other's presence.

"I think she likes you." Magnus said and of course she did, Alec was one of the most loving people the warlock had ever met in his entire life so he was actually not surprised that the girl had immediately taken to him like this.

Alec turned to smile up at him before something seemed to occur to him and his eyes grew a bit wide.

"Does she have a name?"

Magnus' mind went back to the four words that had been written on the piece of paper that the dean of the Academy had handed to him. It hadn't been a very short explanation for why her parents had abandoned her or anything of the sort. It had simply been:

"Her name is Raven." Magnus found himself repeating the note word for word.

"Raven-" The Shadowhunter repeated as if testing the name out on his lips. Said girl, upon hearing her name let out another low noise before resting her head on Alec's shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, baby girl." Alec whispered to her while running his fingers over her bright red locks.

Magnus just stood back and watched, completely content to see the beginnings of his little family.

He knew that this wouldn't last forever, that one day, the Clave would find a permanent home for her and they would have to give her up but he didn't allow himself to think about that right now. Right now, he was happy. All three of them were happy.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo please tell me what you guys think! It was meant to be a oneshot but idk, if you guys want me to continue I just might (it would have to be after I finish IWWCBH though) **

**Also, did you guys notice how Raven is a character that I kind of just borrowed from a completely different fandom? Or did it just completely fly over your head? (leave me a comment if you noticed) **

**Anyways...don't forget to follow, favorite and review! ;***

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
